User talk:Captain Jag/Archive 2
Re:Badges I'm not sure that we can do that. 12:25, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually I was wrong. Administrators can change the templates (I did so in minifigure wiki). 15:42, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Er, I mean achievements. 15:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rollback on Voldemort * Sorry about stealing your fun ;) And thanks for catching that "die" thing- it must've been added by another user and I didn't see it in the changes 23:44, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Set Inventories Hello Captain Jag. Just a question seeing as you're currently active and have edited them, regarding the set inventories, what is the correct format? Most have made a list while others have used a table. Thanks. 02:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Coming Back? That really depends on if the community wants me to come back. I think, though, that I might just come back... [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Captain Jag. You just recently edited a page witch was under Construction by me , Next time ask before you do it. Build it up Brick By Brick Minifig. 18:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing its ok, Thanks Its fixed now. How do i change my signiture? Build it up Brick By Brick Minifig. 19:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: *Me checks to see if Samdo994 is around*. pounce badge 20:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Admin on Minifigure Wiki. Come check it out I've set up some stuff. 20:08, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I've got 40-50. I often edit right after Glad or a new user makes a page. 20:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Because he would go crazy I think. 20:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Inactive * I won't be inactive for too long, but will be for a couple of days 22:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) piece counts Hello , can you stop changing pages where "It contained xx pieces including xx minifigure" to "It contained xx pieces and xx minifigure", because this is incorrect , the piece count includes the minifigure. Thanks Gladiatoring 02:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Mac OS X * Hey, yeah, I finally got a new computer, and I love it. No more crashes, no more, well you probably know the story... I love it. Best computer iv ever owned by far. 19:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ** I...don't...think...so...? Probably not, I just got this thing like three weeks ago and haven't had too much time to explore ALL of it. It is really fun though... Do you have a Mac as well? 02:12, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *** Oh, cool. I just recently switched stuff over to Apple (got an iPod Touch, MacBook Pro, this iMac, gonna buy an iPhone, etc.) 02:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) **** Hey, I've taken a thorough look at Applescript. I was wondering, what, (other than the obvious) should I use it for? I'm not exactly one to be running a bunch of scripts.... However, it does appear very useful 08:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: It's just a joke (not intended to be funny, spawned out of me being hyper). 02:05, August 18, 2010 (UTC) LEGO The Lord of the Rings - The Hobbit the Videogame If you played the LEGO TT games such as LEGO Star Wars and LEGO Indiana Jones and LEGO Harry Potter: years 1-4 you woud probably like the concept for LEGO The Lord of the Rings - The Hobbit the Videogame. Not only am I good at creating LEGO sets, I can also create great Ideas for Videogames. The Game would be published by TT and would be brought into stores the year of the second "The Hobbit" film. Each level would consist of the same kind of gameplay as the other TT LEGO Videogames (collecting studs, and solving puzzles). Except the videogame would have the most work into any other game from the TT company because of J.R.R Tolkien' successful books and Peter Jackson's successful Lord of the Rings films. Plus another rason why the game would have te mos work put into it is because there are many fans wanting LEGO Lord of the Rings sets. Lego lord 01:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Lego lord 22:05, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I have thought about many ideas for it, it should be the most highly anticipated LEGO game, I have come up with 225 characters and they are all good, show me what you thought of on a blog comment on a new blog I made, also the game should consist of 100 extras, 2 power rings per level(stoy and freeplay) I would like some new ideas for extras, come to my blog! This is my character chart: send me yours on my talk page and we can compromise a good array of characters Captain Jag first to delete wins ! hehe beat you to it, maybe that guy got the wrong wiki Gladiatoring 07:34, August 24, 2010 (UTC) hi Jimi Stringer 08:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Where? * Sorry, I don't give out any personal information online :) 08:39, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ** Hey, it's ok- nothing wrong with asking :) Wow, I can't believe you've only been here for 10 months or so, I feel like you guys have been here for ages :) 10:57, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :::10 months? I thought you've been here forever! 12:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Glad you didn't! 19:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: * Wow! Thanks very much for the barnstar! :) 05:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) O.K Jimi Stringer 05:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Nom * Well, I usually only make supporting votes for admins when they've made a fair few more mainspace edits than you currently have, but at the same time I wouldn't oppose you from becoming an admin, so I'd go into the neutral category. If the wiki-wide suffering that is known as article comments is enabled and kept on, I'd definitely consider making a support vote for you. And I'd look for a browser plug-in to make article comments disappear for me, but that's not really related :) 08:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Vote Thank you for your vote Jag. [[User:Agent Charge|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'Charge: ']] No Crime Stands on Brickipedia 03:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Nom: RE Thanks, Jag! I'd love that! Put in a good word for me if you like! MillieMuddFan67 17:39, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Admin request * Hi, just letting you know that your nomination for adminship was unsuccessful. Feel free to re-request in two months if you want to do so :) 00:33, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Vote * Hello, just wanted to let you know that a former admin request has been re-opened (here), which you formerly voted on. The former votes were also restored, sp if you wish to change your vote in any way, feel free to do so. 02:26, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Theme Hey, just to say, I love the new theme you created here. Simple, and very effective. Good stuff! -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 20:48, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Captain Rex * No idea :) It depends if we're using just a straight majority decision or if it's going to be using the new rules (80% support vote). I'll see what Kingcjc thinks about it and get back to you 04:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:2011 sets * I wish :D I got the images online just from a link at Brickset. They were posted by someone in the Czech Republic, where the sets have been released. 04:16, October 24, 2010 (UTC) A question? RE:LU Lego Lord I have magic powers, I don't actually make new pieces, I just make it look like I do, I am great at set design and art design including Adobe Photoshop and Microsoft Paint, in those programs I manipulate older pieces into new ones and fit their standards. What piece are you wanting? Yeah, I can't look all around the peice. Is the dead prototype supposed to be "The King of the Dead" from The Lord of the Rings? Lego Lord Well, if it was from The Lord of the Rings the crown would be a new peice. What other theme could it possibly appear in? Lego Lord Hey, youve been on for exactly a year now. Lego Lord Re:Pharaoh's Quest I only have that one at the moment. I am saving the rest of my money to buy a few more sets on December 4, when the LEGO store by me re-opens (it will be huge) and I can get a Grand Opening set. 18:06, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I've seen them all in the store, and the only one that I wouldn't recommend is the Battle Pack (but I think those are Europe only, so I haven't seen any). They are all great, but I'd suggest getting the Pyramid first because it's the best of all. 18:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I saw it on here. I'm not sure if they've been released yet, but they contain one sarcophagus, two scorpions, and three mummies. Just not worth the price, in my opinion. 18:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Lego Star Wars 2011 27/11/2010 Hi Captain Jag, I joined Brickipedia not so long ago and I think I'm off to a great start. Anyway, What's your favourite new Lego Star Wars 2011 set, mines the Battle of Naboo. Pre Visla, Prices Forum:Canada Prices. 14:31, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for voting for me! It means alot to me. LEGO Lord 02:25, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm fine with that. LEGO Lord 21:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) I forgett, do you have a MOCpages account? LEGO Lord 06:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Forum Wanna discuss Leaderboards and Star Wars? 23:28, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Want to discuss about Part articles? Here is the link. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Parts_without_printings_and_Parts_with_printings LEGO Lord 22:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Well done Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for edits and invite you to contribute here. All contributions should be submitted by Wednesday. Thanks for all your hard work over the year, ----- Merry Christmas - Kingcjc 00:35, December 27, 2010 (UTC) How Can I Become a rollback or patroller Agent Swipe 03:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Lord 21:34, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, please. Were do the nominations go to? LEGO Lord 21:35, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Nom Hey, Agent Trace has requested you for adminship. Do you want the vote to go on or not? (Aka, do you accept the nom?) ---- Kingcjc 13:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! Thank you so much for supporting me in my request for Adminship! I really appreciate it! Thanks again, kind regards. 21:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: You can find a pic of the face on bricklink here. My favorite color is blue, that's why it's in the infobox. My favorite set is 7327. 18:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Nomintation Sure --Berrybrick 01:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Patroller Sure, Captain Jag. Thanks Fudgepie 02:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Patroller Sure. Thanks. L-DI-EGO 21:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! --Berrybrick 11:16, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I don't think I will, but I was thinking about it for a while. 18:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) And thanks for the compliment. 18:42, February 2, 2011 (UTC) It's not useful to move categories up and down. 18:38, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Delete Done. Thanks for notifying, I was planning to notify a bot to do that, but didn't get around to do it yet. Good thing that you did it. :D By the way, if you want to provide a link to a category, you add a : right before the "Category:", so it looks like this: Category:Pirates of the Caribbean. Same applies to Files (File:LEGO.png). That way you can link to them without accidently adding a page into an article or showing a whole image. 18:42, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Protected User talk * Hey Jag, sorry I only just saw your message. Looks like it's been unprotected now. 23:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jag, just had a look on the PotC Wikia Site and had seen that there aren't any links to the following page There are also some short descriptions of sets (not all) and the USD SRP, by example 119,99$ for Queen Anne's Revenge. Maybe You could actualize this Site because it's not allowed to me. Sorry if this is the wrong place to tell but i didn't find a better one for short. Maybe You could tell me a better one? --At7 08:40, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Adminship That statement shows me that you see adminship as more of a toy than what it is. All that being an admin means is that you spend your time cleaning up crap on the wiki - it isn't a good thing, it is volunteering to spend your time doing stuff that not everyone wants to do. The only reason that there is a vote is that the tools can, in the wrong hands, be abused. I'll continue to support, since you'll find this out very quickly after the request passes. However, you should really change your attitude. Thanks. Ajraddatz 19:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC)